Kiba Megane
|Abunai Meganehebi|lit. "Most Dangerous Cobra}}. |birthday=January 6th |age=42 |gender=Male |height=6'5" |weight= |hair=Industrial Black |eye=Swamp Green |bloodtype=B+ |quirk=Poison Fang |status=Alive |family=??? (Son) |birthplace= , |occupation=Martial Arts Master |affiliation=Himself Cobra Dojo |base of operations=Cobra Dojo |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} is a martial arts master, having won many tournaments in his prime, and the creator of the |Meganehebi Ken|lit. Cobra Fist}} martial art. Appearance Personality History Relationships Battle Prowess Quirk |Doku Kiba|lit. "Venomous Fang}} is an Emitter-Class Quirk that allows Kiba to generate poison and inject it into others by creating small spikes on his body that can infuse the poison into another person. The Quirk allows for a variety of poisons to be created, all with varying effects. The most common and often used being the one that completely shuts down the nervous system, as well as causing a stinging pain in the muscular system. Kiba generates the venom from his Quirk Factor, sending it through special glands in his body until they infuse into the spikes that Kiba generates onto his body, most often on his knuckles. The weakness of the Quirk is that it is a double-edged sword. Kiba is just as susceptible to his Quirk as others are. Despite having a resistance to it, continued dosages into him will more often than not, give him the same effects as others would suffer through. Martial Art Cobra Kai |Meganehebi Ken|lit. Cobra Fist}} is a form of martial arts devised by Kiba, taking inspiration from and . Due to this rather unorthodox combination of two distinctly different martial arts, it somehow resulted in a rather effective and brutal form of combat. Two main maneuvers became the method of movement for the Cobra Kai. These two maneuvers were slithering and biting. Slithering is essentially the defensive aspect of Cobra Kai. Sharp and concise mobility is what makes up the slithering aspect. Sharp jerks of the body in a different direction can be mistaken as an attempt to move closer to the target. However, it will be performed to avoid attacks, disguising itself as an attempt to attack. Before an individual can be able to fully utilize the biting aspect of Cobra Kai, they must have a solid foundation for the slithering mechanics. The next aspect of biting can be split into three more sections, each focusing on certain limbs. The knees, the fist, and the elbows. The knees are used for both offence and defence, to block incoming kicks, and to either attack an individual in the gut and/or their jaw. When there are kicks aimed towards the lower half of the body, and even to a certain degree above the waist, Kiba is able to raise his knee up to intercept, parry, and/or straight up block the kick. Eventually, Kiba was able to go straight into an attack after blocking with his knee, jumping and kicking with his other leg while bringing his raised leg back to the ground. However, when talking about the offensive capabilities of utilizing the knee to ‘bite’, it is much more brutal. Cobra Kai, being considered as one of, if not the most brutal form of martial arts, the knee is how it most commonly attacks. With a knee to the gut, the wind is often knocked out, leaving the opponent breathless. From their hunched position, Kiba often goes to slam his knee into their jaw. This often breaks it, or at the very least dislocates it. The second facet of the biting aspect of Cobra Kai is the utilization of elbows. However, this focuses in one aspect of the Cobra; it’s skin. Cobra’s have naturally thick and spectacled skin, and can use it to blend in and hide. Keeping that aspect in mind, the utilization of elbows is only used occasionally, in certain situations. Kiba, as a heavily skilled practitioner, being the creator of Cobra Kai, is often able to use it. When an opponent blinks, that is when the ideal moment to strike is. Of course, it is usually impossible to perform a major barrage of attacks in such a short timespan. As such, Kiba goes for a quick attack. Bringing his elbow up in one fluid motion towards the tip of the opponents jaw. Their head is forced upwards, and a sudden movement more than often gives the opponent a form of whiplash. Equipment Quotes *''"You. You're a fuckin' loser. I'm gonna kill the old you, and slam you straight down into the dirt. It'll be energy for the plant that blooms from it, the new you."'' (Kiba Megane, to Miranda Amastacia) *''"The best defence? It's more offence."'' (Kiba Megane) *''"???"'' (Kiba Megane) Trivia *Kiba... Category:Male Category:Males Category:Quirk User Category:Quirk Users Category:Martial Art Master Category:Martial Art Masters Category:Emitter Quirk User Category:Emitter Quirk Users